


10k Hit Poll

by OuroborousHD



Category: OuroborousHD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuroborousHD/pseuds/OuroborousHD
Summary: A gift for the madlads who got me to 10k hits so quickly.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 2





	10k Hit Poll

**Author's Note:**

> This is a simple poll that I'm setting up for all you beautiful people who enjoyed my Fairy Tail story. Detail will be down below and you can comment on whatever option you want to see. If you are uncomfortable with commenting you can dm me on discord OuroborousHD#9219.

Alright you absolute madlads. You know why we're here, and its not to suffer. You all pushed me to 10k hits in less than three months of me posting my only story, and I love you all for that. I said I would do something special as a way to say thank you and I mean it so this poll is for me to determine what you all want to see for your reward. Some backstory though. I do exist in erp servers and am moderately active there. Now for the options that I've come up with, which aren't many I'll admit. Your support means a lot to me so please let me know what you all want to see.

1) I start posting my erps as stories. This won't take nearly as long as chapter updates on my story sine I just have to clean them up.

2) I begin work on another story in a universe of your choosing, assuming I'm familiar enough with it to write one.

3) An idea that one of you come up with that I think I can do and others want to see.


End file.
